


Enjoy the Ride

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: (Smokey is SG. Bee is normal), M/M, NSFW, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since Smokescreen got to have some fun with the yellow scout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy the Ride

**Author's Note:**

> this one was oddly popular on tumblr....hmm...

Bumblebee releases a high pitched beep, door wings hitching up and flaring outward when he’s suddenly shoved forward and pinned against the wall.

With an angry buzz, he starts to kick his assailant and struggle until he hears Smokescreen’s distinct laugh. The yellow muscle car relaxes even as gray servos roam down his back plating until they grip his hips hard enough to scrape his paint.

"Been a while, ‘Bee," Smokescreen smirks as he spins Bumblebee around, pinning the yellow mech’s hands against the wall.

Optics dimming, Bumblebee shivers when Smokescreen squeezes his wrists, silently ordering the shorter mech not to even think about moving when Smokescreen’s hands leave his wrists.

Smokescreen’s smirk grows when Bumblebee lets out a series of curious clicks. “What’s the matter, cat got your tongue?” he laughs at the angry beep it earned him, “Then again, it’s not your tongue I’m going to be putting to use, is it?”

Bumblebee lets Smokescreen push him down to the floor, slumped against the wall while the white mech palms his panel and it snaps open embarrassingly easily.

Before he can think better of it, Bumblebee reaches out to pull Smokescreen closer, only to have his hands pinned down again.

"Ah ah ah," the white mech purrs, "You are going to sit back, and I’m going to enjoy the ride."

The smaller mech squirms, engine revving as his spike emerges from its housing.

Smokescreen opens his own panel, smirking again when Bumblebee’s door wings clatter excitedly against the wall as he lines his valve up to sink down on the yellow bot’s spike.


End file.
